Hyounekozoku
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: While cleaning the shrine, Ojichan finds a scroll that may be of interest to Kagome. Re-written, now a oneshot.


Okay, so, I've decided to re-write this thing, as, first, the writing style gets on my nerves, and second, I had no idea how to continue it. So, here's Hyounekozoku, the re-written version!

**Inuyasha does not belong to me. End of story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, there were no half-demons attached to the Goshinboku, and Grandpa was cleaning the shrine's shed.

"Huh? What's this?" Oji-chan asked himself as he removed an ancient-looking scroll from the shelf of old junk.

He opened it and read the title aloud: "_How my Lord Slew the Panthers from the West. _Hmm… sounds like something Kagome would want to read. This is the shelf I found Sou'unga on after all."

Why the old man would think that finding something on the same shelf as a sword would mean that it is interesting, we will probably never know.

--

"Kagome," Oji-chan began as the family sat down to their supper. "Today, cleaning up the shrine, I found a scroll that you may be interested in."

"Oh? Like what?" asked the high-school girl, who was taking a rare break from the Sengoku Jidai to catch up on her studies.

"Like, the story of a great, terrible, inu-youkai who slew great panther devas from the West…"

"What? Panthers from the West?! Are you sure Oji-chan?!" Kagome practically yelled as she slammed both hands on the table.

"Yes, why?" the old man asked, picking up a piece of sushi and dipping it into the soya sauce.

"Because, 'Sesshoumaru' is the name of Inuyasha's older brother!"

"Inu-no-niichan has an older brother?!" Souta interrupted the conversation with an excited voice.

Kagome didn't hear him as she was asking her grandpa where the scroll was.

"It's on your desk," he replied as he put the piece of sushi into his mouth.

"Okay! Mama! Can you make me some quick bento boxes and put some treats in my bag for me?"

"Of course dear! They'll be ready when you come down," Kagome's mother replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" Kagome yelled as she climbed up the stairs at a run.

On her desk, she found the centuries old scroll.

"Inuyasha will love to read about this…" she whispered softly to herself as she grabbed a few assorted text books and ran down the stairs with the books in her hands. She took the bag her mother had prepared with a 'thank you', and shoved her schoolbooks inside it before running out the door and jumping into the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well on the other side, and looked up to find two large, leaf-green eyes looking back at her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippou said brightly as he leapt off the edge of the wooden, often damaged well so the young miko could climb out.

"Hi Shippou!" Kagome returned the greeting with a smile.

"Hey, Kagome-chan!" called a new voice.

"Hi Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" the time-traveler responded.

"Kagome-sama, did you bring anything back?" Miroku asked his friend.

Kagome nodded in the affirmative. "I did. Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around for their dog-eared friend.

"He's back at Goshinboku," Sango answered. "I'm surprised he didn't come the moment he smelled your scent."

"I wonder what could be up," Kagome pondered, one finger at her cheek. "Oh well, I have some news for you all."

"What is it?" Shippou asked.

"I'll tell you when we find Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was, as Sango had said, at the Goshinboku, just resting up on a branch of the great tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou approached the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha opened an eye. "You're late," he grumbled as he got down.

"Actually, Inuyasha, I'm early," Kagome told him. "I said that I'd be back tomorrow."

Miroku tilted his head to one side as he asked the miko, "Why _are_ you back so early, Kagome-sama?"

"I found something that I think Inuyasha will be interested in," the black-haired girl said, smiling.

Inuyasha jumped down from the top of the tree to stand in front of his mortal friends and Shippou.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Kagome's smile widened as she pulled the scroll from her backpack.

"My grandpa found this in our shrine," she told the group as she showed the writing on the side.

"'_How my Lord Slew the Panthers from the West'…_" Sango read out loud.

Miroku peered at the scroll for a moment. "Are you sure this is about Inuyasha's father?" he asked.

"Oyaji…?" Inuyasha said sounding slightly surprised. He blinked rapidly.

"I wonder what it's about," Shippou commented from Kagome's shoulder.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded. "Why don't you hurry up and read it?"

Kagome looked at the scroll in her hands, then broke open the wax seal with her fingernails. She looked at it and began reading aloud.

"'_I know my lord, whose blood is the most delicious in the land, destroyed those terrible panthers, even though I wasn't there to_…_ witness that great battle?_" Kagome practically screeched the last few words.

During the reading, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou had fallen to the ground and Sango leaned on her Hiraikotsu.

"Well, that was anti-climactic…" Sango sighed.

"Wha-what the? Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, getting up from the ground.

"Ye-yes?" Kagome said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure that's all there was on the scroll?" the silver-haired hanyou growled at her.

"Well… there is some scribbles at the bottom, but I have no idea what they mean…" Kagome replied truthfully.

"Let me see," a new voice called from above.

A small, blurred shape fell from the sky and managed to land right on Inuyasha's check. The small form then proceeded to suck the half-demon's blood. Inuyasha's hand rose to smack it almost instinctively.

The small group crowded around Inuyasha's hand and the now squashed visitor.

"Well, if it isn't Myouga," Inuyasha said, with the barest hints of a growl.

Myouga popped back into his usual round-ness with as little time as usual.

"I was just hopping along when I heard you talking about my lord," the flea demon told them.

"We were," Kagome informed him. "But…" She showed him the scroll.

Myouga studied it for a moment, and then began studying the signature.

After a moment, he looked to Kagome and asked the miko if she was sure she couldn't read the signature. Kagome nodded that she was sure.

"None of you can read it?" Myouga asked the group.

"**No**!" the group yelled in union, wondering why he was taking so long to talk.

"Well then, it says 'My lord's most faithful vassal, Myouga the Flea'."

Myouga had scant seconds to realize that he had just dug his own grave before sharp talons picked him up. Myouga started sweating.

"And why, Myouga, did you write something so useless in the first place?" Inuyasha demanded. For a sliver of a second, Myouga thought that his master had gone into demon form, as Inuyasha's eyes were practically glowing red with evil.

"Um, well you see…" Myouga started, rubbing his bald head with a handkerchief in one of his hands. He had no chance to finish as Inuyasha's fingers squished him between the dog demon's middle finger and thumb.

"Thanks for nothin'," Inuyasha muttered as he let his vassal fall to the ground.

"Such… is the life of a flea…" Myouga gasped out as he fell to the forest floor.

* * *

Please forgive the fact that the rewrite is nothing like the original, but I couldn't delete this fic, and neither could I continue it, so I just rewrote it into a oneshot. All problems solved!

Please tell me what your thoughts are!


End file.
